Dialogue génialement romantique!
by Yu-B
Summary: Matthieu aimerait bien avouer ses sentiments à Gilbert, mais il n'arrive jamais à en placer une. Faut dire que Prusse est tellement génial quand il parle!


**Bonjour/soir. Me revoilà avec une fic-dialogue. Pourquoi ce terme? Parce que c'est essentiellement du dialogue (je sais c'est con mais j'aime les termes simples). Cette fois, nous avons_ l'immense_ joie d'accueillir Prusse! Une fic rien que pour lui, n'est-ce pas _génial_! Non mais franchement, avouez que vous en rêviez même la journée, et même dans le coma vous en rêveriez! C'est tellement bien la Prusse, c'est la plus belle nation, la plus classe, la plus_ géniale_ et franchement...**

**Yu: ça va, tu t'éclates? Je peux récupérer mon clavier?**

**Gilbert: rabat-joie!**

**Bonne lecture! _Hetalia_ n'a pas changé de maître.**

* * *

- Ça ne va pas Mattie?

- Si, si.

- Tu n'as pas l'air heureux. Pourtant tu devrais! Je te rappelle que tu es en _ma _présence! Ne suis-je pas _génial_?

- Si.. Prusse…si (soupire).

- Mouais, t'es bizarre toi aujourd'hui… Allez on se bouge! J'ai _génialement _trouvé un café qui a l'air super! Grouille toi!

- Ah! Attend! Ne me tire pas comme… Prusse!

* * *

- Bon, Mattie, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu fais la gueule depuis ce matin? Pourtant on a fait tout ce que tu aimes! Restaurant, cinéma, zoo, boutiques, café et même nourrir les pigeons!

- Je sais mais…

- Mais quoi? C'est ma présence _merveilleuse _qui te dérange?

- Quoi! Non pas du tout! Mais Prusse, je dois te dire que…

- Ah tu me rassures! En même temps, comment ma _merveilleuse _personne pourrait-être désagréable? Je suis _génial_! _Génialement _parfait!

- Ah oui, mais… Prusse, je…

- Non mais sérieux, tu devrais m'aduler Canada! Je devrais m'aduler moi-même tellement je suis _génial_, mais étant _génialissimement_ modeste je ne vais pas le faire. J'en rougirais d'être si _génial_!

- Justement je…

- Et puis en tant qu'être sublimement parfait je {long monologue}…

- (gros soupire)

- Ah! Ma _géniale_ personne voit ton bus, Mattie.

- Oui. Il est déjà l'heure de rentrer…

- Ma _géniale_ personne te dit salut alors! À la prochaine!

- Ah…! Non! Prusse attend!

- Quoi?

- Je… euh… je…

- Hahaha! Tu n'es vraiment pas doué toi!

- Pas un mot! Tu ris encore et je te casse les dents!

- T'es vraiment drôle quand tu t'énerves, surtout avec ta petite voix.

- Tu veux que je t'apprenne la douleur?

- Houlà! Garde ton côté hockey pour la glace, s'il te plait! Je tiens à rester _magnifique_.

- Grmm.

- Ecoute, tu me diras ce que tu veux me dire la prochaine fois. Monte dans ce bus, sinon tu seras obligé de rentrer à pied.

- Mais… bon, d'accord… Au revoir Prusse…

- A plus Mattie!

* * *

- Prusse!

- Je suis tellement _génial _que je suis plus rapide que ton bus!

- …..ghh! Mais… mais… mais!

- Bon alors, tu l'ouvres ta maison? Tu ne vas pas laisser un être supérieurement _génial _comme moi dans le froid!

- Mais! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Dis tout de suite que tu n'es pas heureux de me voir!

- Mais non mais…

- Je plaisante, ne prends pas un air si paniqué, tu vas me faire méchamment culpabiliser, et pourtant je suis tellement _génial _que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de…

- Prusse.

- Je voulais savoir ce que tu avais de si important à me dire.

- _Il fait peur quand il est sérieux._

- Alors?

- Euh… je… tu me prends de court… je… euh…

- Bon, bah le temps que tu retrouves le parole, je rentre.

- Ah! Attend moi!

* * *

- J'adore ce canapé!

- Qualité canadienne.

- Vantard.

- C'est toi qui dis ça?

- Je suis _génial_! C'est un fait mondialement connu.

- Oui oui…

- Alors?

- Alors quoi?

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux absolument me dire depuis ce matin? Je le vois bien que ça te ronge.

- Je…non rien… ce n'est pas grave.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère.

- Je… ah!

- Tu as gâché ma _géniale_ journée en faisant sans arrêt la tête. Alors maintenant tu vas me dire…

- « Géniale journée » ? Tu as passée une « géniale journée » avec moi?

- Serais-tu aussi bête que ton jumeau? Évidemment, sinon ça ferait belle lurette que je ne passerais plus de journée en ta compagnie, je ne suis pas patient. Alors, parle!

- Mais alors… tu aimes bien être avec moi?

-… Canada… c'est quand même le cinquantième rendez-vous qu'on a ensemble. Je crois que tu le saurais depuis longtemps si je n'aimais pas être en ta compagnie.

- Rendez-vous?

- Ok, ton pays subit une crise cérébrale, c'est ça?

- Oui…mais non! Je suis juste surpris par tes choix de mots…

- Pourquoi, pour toi c'était quoi?

- Bah euh…

- J'adore quand tu rougis!

- T'es vraiment obligé d'être si près? Ah! Pas la peine de t'écrouler sur moi non plus!

- Comme si tu n'aimais pas ça.

- Mais non… enfin….mais touche à tes fesses!

- Je suis tranquille tant que tu n'as pas ta crosse.

- Pousse-toi de là que j'aille la chercher!

- Non, je suis trop bien ici. Oh, ton cœur bat drôlement vite!

- Prusse!

- Oh allez, dis Gilbert!

- Quoi?

- Tu m'appelles toujours pas mon nom de nation. Dis « Gilbert ». Tu peux le faire, j'en suis sûr!

- Gil..Gilbert.

- Bah tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile.

- Non… mais… je…

- Ah oui, ton grand secret inavouable.

- Ce n'est pas un secret!

- Bah t'as beaucoup de mal à le sortir quand même. On dirait _mon_ Lu adoré quand il veut avouer qu'il aime Veneziano. Et pourtant tout le monde… hahaha! T'es encore plus rouge qu'avant! Tu verrais ta tête!

- Ne te moque pas.

- Bon, puisque tu as l'air d'avoir toujours autant de mal…

- Ah!…mmm. Gilbert…?

- Je prends les devants.

- Mais… mmm…Gil…ah! Minute!

- Bah quoi? Oh, tu veux qu'on monte dans ta chambre?

- Mais pourquoi tu m'embrasses?

- C'te question, parce que je t'aime.

- Ah bon… pardon!

- « Je t'aime Gilbert adoré », allez, répète.

- Je…

- Oui?

- Me regarde pas comme ça! Tu me stresse!

- Donc tu m'aimes.

- Oui…non, raaaah!

- Cool! J'ai envahi le Canada! Je suis _génial_!

- Pas encore.

- Oh ça ne saurait tarder!

- Repose-moi!

- Non!

- Gilbert! Non! Ah! J'ai oublié mon ours!

- Il est très bien sur ton canapé!

- Non… Gilbert!

* * *

Il avait froid. C'était la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé en ouvrant les yeux: il avait froid. Et pourtant il avait connu l'hiver russe. Bah, Russie, Canada. Tous deux étaient connus pour leur température rude à la fin de l'année. Pourtant ce n'était pas les couvertures qui manquaient sur ce lit. Bon d'accord, ils les avaient un peu envoyées au sol pendant la nuit mais… ah! Quel pied! Il savait que son petit Mattie serait doué mais à ce point là!

- _Antonio n'a qu'à bien se tenir avec son Romano, j'en ai de belles à raconter aussi! Kesesese! Je suis génial! _

- Hmmm…couverture…

L'albinos lança un regard à la forme recroquevillée près de lui, Matthieu tremblait légèrement, ses yeux fermés sur des rêves paisibles, vu son visage serein. Il se redressa et tendit la main vers la moquette, attrapant les couettes et les remettants en place. Ah! Voilà qui était mieux… quoique. Il attrapa doucement son amant endormi et l'enferma dans ses bras, lui servant volontairement d'oreiller. Voilà, là, c'était parfait.

- Gilbert…

- Oh, tu es réveillé?

- …je crois.

- Hahaha!

- Là je suis réveillé. Ton rire est tout sauf discret.

- C'est parce que je suis_ génialement_ visible.

- Mmm.

- C'est quoi cette moue?

- Rien. - le blond se calla mieux contre la poitrine blanche, il était bien là.

- Tu as faim?

- Non.

- Tant mieux, tu ne vas pas te lever alors.

- Parce que c'est à moi de me lever?

- Bien sûr, je suis l'invité.

- Squatteur plutôt.

- Ne joues pas sur les mots. J'ai raison.

- Une fois tous les cinq siècles.

- Je suis un être _génial_!

- Je t'aime.

Pour un peu il en aurait rougit! Il savait que son petit ami était direct, quand il avait décidé de mettre les choses à plat, mais pas autant… un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines de Prusse. Il s'effondra un peu plus sur l'oreiller, serrant un peu plus Matthieu contre lui. Il attrapa une mèche blonde et joua avec, profitant des plaisirs simples.

- Tu sais quoi, Mattie.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu es génial?

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas la bonne réponse. Même si je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

- Je sèche alors.

Il fit un clin d'œil au jeune homme avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser.

- Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose de très important…

- …ah! Gilbert…hey! Je peux savoir où tu poses tes mains!

- Tu dois bien le savoir, non?

- mmmh!… Gilbert…

Canada avait fermé les yeux, toutes ses sensations lui faisaient perdre la tête. Il manqua le sourire carnassier de l'albinos, mais se doutait bien de ce qui allait suivre. Et il était impatient. Entourant le cou blanc de ses bras, il rapprocha son amant, l'embrassant à son tour. Les paupières pâles se refermèrent sur les pupilles rouges, ils allaient passer la journée au lit, quel pied!

- _C__'__est vraiment _awesome_ d__'__être amoureux!_


End file.
